Each time a boat is used, its hull tends to collect all sorts of debris, including vegetation, sand, dirt, salt, barnacles, mildew, etc. Boat hulls become particularly dirty after extended periods below the water line. When left unattended, a dirty boat hull can prematurely deteriorate and adversely affect the performance and appearance of the boat.
To preserve the boat's hull and facilitate cleaning of the hull, a variety of boat lifts have been developed so that the boat can be periodically raised out of the water. To date, however, a quick, convenient and efficient system for washing boat hulls has not been developed. Typically, the boat owner must use brushes and hoses to manually clean the vessel. This is obviously a strenuous and time consuming task. Automatic systems that have been developed are usually quite complex and expensive and are just not practical for the small boat owner. Moreover, no adequate washing system is available for use with a conventional boat lift. A particular need exists for a boat washing system that can be used for pontoon boats and other double hulled vessels.